Certain appliances include mechanical latch assemblies for holding doors of the appliances in a closed position. Such mechanical latch assemblies are generally burst type latch assemblies where a user pulls on the door until a holding force is overcome and the door opens. Similarly, the user pushes on the door to overcome a resistance force of the burst type latch assembly and close the door. Overcoming the holding force of the burst type latch assembly to open the door can be difficult and inconvenient. Likewise, overcoming the resistance force of the burst type latch assembly to close the door can be difficult and inconvenient. In particular, the door may not properly close if the user fails to fully overcome the resistance force of the burst type latch assembly.
Magnetic latch assemblies are also available to hold doors closed. Such magnetic latch assemblies generally include a magnet that draws a door shut without a user applying any force to the door. However, opening the door can be difficult because an initial opening force of the magnetic latch assembly can be quite high due to the force versus displacement characteristics of the magnet.
In addition, doors are generally designed to be centered on a cabinet when the door is closed. However, normal manufacturing variation often results in the door being slightly off center when the door is in the closed position. For example, the door may be two or three millimeters to the left or right of center when the door is in the closed position. Handling such variation is a challenge for both burst latches and magnetic latches.
Accordingly, a magnetic latch assembly that draws a door closed while also being easy to open would be useful. In addition, a magnetic latch assembly with features for assisting with holding the door in a closed position despite the door being off center in the closed position would be useful.